regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 002
Solomon Day 4 Solomon the Cruel, Cleric of Beelzebub, has just left the town he had caused so much chaos in without ever find out it's name. A mounted rider rushes past Solomon on the road and heads on to the next town, Wodheim. Solomon camps out for the night. He is awoken by a Brownie on a Corgi. Solomon after playing nice at first, murders the brownie and the Corgi. Solomon hides the bodies before 2 more Brownies appear with another Corgi, but he fails in hiding his crimes and they attack. After the Brownies get some hits in, Solomon retreats north. Solomon reaches Wodheim and heads to the inn. Day 5 Solomon cures himself up. He sells his stolen goods in the market before buying some new robes. Solomon hears rumors of what happened in the East as he goes about. Solomon comes up with an idea of ruining the town wells. He then gets 4 doses of nightshade powder. He goes out into the forest to search for more poisonous herbs, but finds none before nightfall. Solomon spends the night murdering people and dropping them into wells around down, and dropping his nightshade powder in the southern well before sneaking back to his inn room. Day 6 Solomon hears that the poisoning of the southern well is being blamed on a Necromancer, Esterban, in the woods outside of town. Solomon heads over to Esterban's cabin in the woods east of town and is invited inside. Esterban tells Solomon that he can't teach any clerical necromantic spells to him, but he reveals new about a Pyramid outside Javis in Sinteron being discovered by a Hag. The pyramid being the ancient home to a cult of Beelzebub. Solomon returns to town. His plan is to burn down the tree in the center of town with a gazebo built from the roots. Solomon clears out the supply of oil flasks from the two General Stores. He then gets an nicer inn that faces the tree. That night he watches the guard patrol patterns that go around the tree. Day 7 Solomon buys some nails and a hammer from one of the general stores. He then bribes some homeless to start a drinking nearby. After the general store closes Solomon leaves the group of homeless and follows the store owner to fine out where he lives. Solomon returns when it is midnight. The plan goes awry, the shop owner's escapes to get help, leaving his wife behind to get poisoned by Solomon. The man comes back with 2 guards. The shop keeper ends up falling down the basement stairs, and one of the guards is feared away. The last guard is forced by Solomon to carry the unconscious shop owner's wife to the tree in the center of town. Once in the gazebo he murders the guard and a nearby witness. Uses his nails and hammer to crucify the woman and then uses all the oil. He casts darkness before setting the fire. Solomon returns to his the nearby inn to watch from his room. An hour later the darkness goes away and everyone can see the fire. The fire is put out a few hours later. Day 8 Solomon observes the aftermath of his night's work. A third of the gazebo is hollowed out, but the tree was saved. The shop owner died falling down the stairs in the basement. 968 EXP: 880 exp (+88 exp 10% bonus) Total: 1568 exp Solomon Levels up to Level 2 HP +5 (Total 12 HP) Category:Dicing with Death Episodes